nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Endless Doves
, browser |link= |genre=Action, endless |awards= |website= |series= |credits= |music= |special=First game to launch on both mobile and Nitrome.com }} '''Endless Doves' is an endless game that is a spin off of 8bit Doves. The game will be launched on both mobile systems (iOS and Android) as a free app and the Nitrome website. In the game the player controls the flying man as they try to navigate a labyrinth of tunnels trying to collect doves. Controls Endless Doves will likely retain the same controls from 8bit Doves. Tap left side of the screen - turn up Tap right side of the screen - turn down Gameplay Endless Doves is an endless game where the objective is to get a high score. The player controls the flying man as they collect doves, navigating an endless selection of pre-made tunnels. Doves are presumably kept upon dying. A shop called The Aviary allows the player to purchase birds with doves, these birds able to replace the doves the player collects in the game. It is not known if these birds are merely aesthetic differences or have their own behaviour. The game will also have other content to unlock.http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1166/ Advertisements Endless Doves is funded through interstitial advertisements, advertisements that are seen after the player dies and selects to play again.http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=587050&pid=586973&t=2&id=1154 As Endless Doves is experimental in it use of ads, how often the ads appear and other properties of the ads could change in the future. In app purchases The game will contain an in app purchase that allows players to remove ads. As Endless Doves will be funded completely through ads, this will likely be the only in app purchase in the game.http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=586092&pid=585652&t=2&id=1154 Development Development of Endless Doves started after development of 8bit Doves was completed, though the idea of endless version of 8bit Doves was an idea that was considered since the development of the Nitrome Jam version of 8bit Doves. we have considered since the jam version.|publisheddate=28 Spe 2014|retrieveddate=2 Oct 2014}} Because many of the game's elements were reused from 8bit Doves, certain areas of development progressed quicker. The success of endless games funded through ads, such as Timberman, after the boom of Flappy Bird was seen by Nitrome as a new potential market that was yet to be explored. Endless Doves was created to try out this new funding model and also as an attempt to enter a good quality game into a market seen by Nitrome as being populated by several "sloppy" titles, though Nitrome was hesitant that Endless Doves would not be sloppy itself. Nitrome's decision to release Endless Doves for free was primarily to try out this new funding model, though it also was because they felt uncomfortable charging for an 8bit Doves related app when 8bit Doves had been released only a few months prior. Endless Dove being endless and comprising of no independent levels was found to work better with this type of funding model instead of the level based progression Nitrome was used to putting in their games. The game was completed by October 24th 2014 and had been submitted to the iOS App Store with a release after it had been approved by Apple. Nitrome mention of release after this submission likely implies it had already been submitted and approved by Google Play. References are interested in trying Ads as a primary funding model as there looks to be a new potential market there which is currently not yet so saturated. Thirdly being an endless game we feel it better suits the model that than ''our level based games. |publisheddate=27 Sep 2014|retrieveddate=3 Oct 2014}}}} Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Spin-offs Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Music by William Bard Category:2014 games